Of Zutara, Kataang, and Elevators
by Blacksun4destiny
Summary: What if a Kataanger and a Zutarian got in an elevator together? Well click and find out. As you already know, choas will break loose. Rated T because I said so.
1. The fight begins!

* * *

Hi everyone! As most really bizzare comedies, this was infact written at three AM due to an insomnia attack. This is about a kataanger and a zutarain who board the same elevator, and, well, choas begin. This takes place during the long wait between Day o' black sun and WAT. I know this isn't exactly avatar _character_ fan fiction, but it's close enough. This may or may not be a one-shot depending on if I get revies and are they positive. Anyway, here is my story!

* * *

~In which I tell the tale of the kataanger and zutarian~

Our story takes place inside an extremely tall building with a terribly slow elevator. An unusually girl around the age of seventeen boarded this said elevator. Inside was a girl around her age, equally as strange as the first.

The two girls did not look strange; they looked like two normal teenagers. The first one was black haired, blue eyed, tanned and medium height. The second one was blonde, green eyed, paler than the other, and also medium height. They were more psychologically strange, each having an excessive obsession for discussing Avatar: The Last Airbender shippings.

Any A:TLA fan could tell they were highly supportive of shippings. For their shirts said it all. The black haired one, who I shall call Kristy, had a shirt will Aang and Katara on it, bending water into the shape of a heart. The caption stated: The sweetest love. The blonde, who I shall call Liz, had a shirt on it with Zuko (our favorite, attractive firebender) and Katara kissing, the caption stating: Fire+ Water= Steam. So as you can see, they had their place in the legendary shipping war among avatar fans (or as I like to call it, Lswaaf).

Both of their eyes darting to each other's shirts before the floor level button was pressed. Kristy didn't have to push a button, though, because both of them were heading to the same floor: the very top.

"Zutarian," Kristy spat, her voice full of disgust.

"Kataanger," Liz copied, her voice filled with an equal amount of disdain.

"Why are you wearing that shirt anyway? Kataang's going to win," Kristy challenged.

"We zutarians don't give up without a fight. Plus, I've seen the season three trailer at comic con. Zuko and Katara hugged, and Katara hugged him first."

It was clear from that point that there was going to be a huge fight about it. A kataanger and a zutarian couldn't be together for long without a shipping debate breaking out. Kristy and Liz were no exception. Remember the times before the finally, when the kataang vs. zutara fights were so popular and so intense? Ah, those were the days. Of course, zutarians don't give up without a fight, and they are insisting now that if there was a season four, Zuko and Katara would definitely get together. Currently, it is a very popular idea in fan fiction. Of course, as before, the kataangers just roll their eyes and point out that there is obvious information that Katara and Aang love each other, end of story. Most shipping debates were fun and enjoyable. Unfortunately for this pair, things were going to get ugly, and it wasn't going to affect just them.

"It could have been a friendly hug!" Kristy pointed out," And, Aang and Katara kissed, on the lips, at the invasion. That's better than a hug, and friends don't normally kiss their friends, but they do hug their friends."

"Correction! Aang kissed Katara. She also had a look on her face during the kiss. Perhaps a longing for that to have been a certain firenation prince. Aang and Katara could just be friends with benefits!"

"Oh yeah, Aang and Katara are so the friends with benefits type," Kristy said sarcastically," And that look was because she was scared the man she loved was going to die."

"Man? He's twelve! Way too young for Katara. She was sad because she was going to have to break her best friends heart because SHE LOVED ZUKO!"

"No! Besides, look at how many other times Aang and Katara have hugged and kissed!"

"But never a kiss on the lips, except for Cave of Two Lovers, and that doesn't count! Katara was just being motherly! If they got together it would be like incest or something!"

"Incest!? What the hell? They're not related! Sure Katara acted motherly at first, but that's because Aang still acted like a little kid. Then he matured and Katara fell in love!"

"Matured!? He's still twelve. _Way _too young for Katara. Oh, and what about the guru/ crossroads of destiny? That was romantic. Even though there was no kiss, you could fell the chemistry between the two!"

"Friendship chemistry only! Sure, they are compatible as friends! Nothing more! Katara is two years younger than Zuko, same age difference as Aang and Katara! Seriously, you zutarians can take anything a change it into a reason that zutara will happen." Kristy mocked," _The way King Bumi earthbended his rocks the right instead of the left is totally a sign that Zuko and Katara will get together_! Give me a break. No wonder you are a blonde."

"Yeah!? Well you kataangers do an excessive amount of name calling and can't see beyond obvious detail! Guess what? KATAANG SUCKS!" Kristy slapped her across the face.

* * *

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" you audience members are probably saying, both kataanger and zutarian," We so did not do that!" Hate to break it to you, but yeah, you did. If you don't support either, you had your annoying quirks too. Zutarians, you pointed out every random detail and called it a reason zutara would happen. Kataangers, you did do an excessive amount of name calling and arguing. I will not accuse you of not finding un-obvious details, because you were correct. FYI, I am part of one of these groups, so don't accuse me of making fun of you and/or over-exaggerating. See if you can guess which one, without looking at my user page.

* * *

Thus, the fight broke out. They were wrestling in an elevator, screaming random insults about the other's ship. Little did they know, there was a camera in the elevator. Two security guards were watching from their security room.

"Should we do something?" the first guard asked.

"You kidding?" the second replied," We're putting this on YouTube!"

Back in the elevator, the two continued fighting and screaming.

"How can you even like kataang? It's too innocent!" Liz yelled, trying not to be suffocated by Kristy.

"That's what we have maiko for!" Kristy replied, dodging a punch.

"Zutara is so going to happen! And I am so going to rub it in your face when it does!"

"Yeah well same thing. I wonder if all zutarians are blondes. That's probably why they are all so stupid!"

Liz tackled Kristy, pinning her down. All of those poor people who were wanting to get on the elevator didn't dare come near it when the door opened revealing two fighting teens, screaming words they didn't understand, like zutara, and those they could weren't very nice, like bitch.

Unfortunately for two gentlemen, they didn't notice the horror they were about to witness when they got on. They weren't really paying attention, deep in conversation with each other. Kristy and Liz were currently not throwing punches, strangling, or tackling, and the next insult had yet to be thrown out. These two gentlemen were so deep in conversation, they didn't notice the blood in the elevator, and how both of the teenagers looked like they had just been in a fight (which they had). When the elevator doors closed, the two men were recognized at once by the two girls. How could they not have? One had Aang's hair; one had Zuko's new hair. They were the two most awesome people in all of history: MIKE AND BRIAN!

"YOU!" both girls shouted, pointing at the Mike and Brian. They then noticed the how the girls had been in a fight, and that their shirts had to do with the two main avatar shipping and…oh no. Their eyes went wide as they realized what had been taking place. They had seen it before: a shipping war. They looked at each other in horror, realizing they knew the answer of what ship would prevail, and they had two crazed shippers in front of them.

"You know," Liz said to Kristy," I'll never make a truce with a kataanger, but how about we temporarily stop fighting to get the answer out of these two."

"Deal," Kristy agreed, as both of them approached the two frightened creators of awesomeness. Mike and Brian were slowly backing into the elevator wall.

"So tell us," Liz said," Which ship wins?"

* * *

Today's Life Lesson: Never in all your life interrupt a fight between crazy shippers, especially if you know which ship wins. Too bad Mike and Brian will have to find out the hard way.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, and if you did, please review! Thanks guys! Anyone who reads this review/not review or liked it/not liked it, yall rock!


	2. The New Crowd Breaks Loose!

Hi! I'm back with chapter 2! Ok, thanks to all teh awesome reviews I got. Lets see how many we can get this time! I am dedicating this chapter to ell25, SamHandwich, WriterG08, Toph94, Fuunamine, and Totally CRAZY and Hyper. Thanks guys! I also dedicate this to my avatar friends and those who I argued and sided with on shippings. I salute you!

Disclaimer: *Insert funny, sarcastic, Sokka-like, thing for saying that I don't own avatar that will make you like like a high chimpmunk*

* * *

Our story continues with a new set of people in the infamous, slow elevator. Three new people were waiting for what seemed like an eternity, until the elevator shaft finally opened, and the three, relieved, got inside.

Two elevator buttons were pressed: the very top and second to top.

Now, the first person was in fact female. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and was about fifteen or so (she looked older than her actual age, so make of that what you will). She was wearing a shirt with a large, golden fan across the front and a sword behind it, both weapons making an X formation. The caption stated: Love at first battle. Ah, a Sukka fan (pun intended).

The next was also female. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, a wide smile, and was about sixteen. Her shirt had an earth insignia and a water insignia surrounded by a heart. This could be taken for many things, but I am going to assume Tokka, since a Sukka fan probably wasn't going to fight with Katara/Haru fan. I guess, like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop, the world may never know.

Just like our first two shippers, they didn't look insane, but were both completely obsessed with avatar shippings (They rock)!

Oh, silly me; I forgot to introduce the third person. Well, he was what we females call male. He was a middle aged man whose hair was receding. He probably had a wife and kids, and a decent job in an office somewhere. In short, he had no idea what avatar was, that shippings weren't just packages you got in the mail, and that his daughter Katie was secretly in love with the show. He was perfectly sane, thank you very much. Of course, we all know there's no fun in that.

I guess it's about time I gave them all names, too. We can't just call them shipper 1, shipper 2, and un-avatar obsessed middle aged man with very little hair left, can we? The sukka fan shall be called Sarah. The tokka fan shall be called Amanda. The other guy shall be called Mr. Bob, or Bob for short.

'Why is there blood on the floor?" Mr. Bob exclaimed, both slightly frightened and repulsed.

The girls neither minded nor were disturbed by that fact. You see, Sarah was also Twilight obsessed and she thought she was a vampire, so she wasn't bothered by blood. Amanda just thought blood was awesome. Besides, something else had caught both of their attentions: each other's shirts.

"You're a sukka fan?" Amanda asked, scowling.

"You're a KaToph fan?" Sarah asked.

"NO! I knew I shouldn't have bought this shirt. I am a Tokka fan!"

I for one like the pairing KaToph, but only in certain fanfiction. Of the yuri ships, Ty Zula is by far my favorite, though. Sarah is not a yuri fan. Or yoai, for that matter. Just a random thought for character development, if you wish (or don't, for that matter) to know it.

"Oh, Tokka" Sarah said, now also scowling," Their age difference should be illegal. Sokka's almost an adult."

"It's only three years, big deal. By the way, Suki is such a horrible person. I wrote a Suki deathfic once with just a bunch on one-shots were Suki was killed, just so I could read about her dying over and over again."

"Suki is awesome! Oh, and FYI, Sukka already happened. I bet you're a kataanger, too. Because only a tokka fan could be stupid enough to like that ship!"

"Yeah!? Well guess what, things would have to change for zutara to happen! So Tokka has just as much of a chance! Oh, and FYI, I AM A KATAANGER!"

"Tokka will die!"

Next thing Sarah knew, she was pinned against the elevator wall.

"You take that back," Amanda said in a slow deadly voice.

Now let's pause a moment and talk about Bob. Poor man, is all I can say about him. Two crazy teenagers are on an elevator with him, he finds blood on the floor, the said crazy teenagers are screaming words he can't understand, like Tokka and Suki, and they somehow seem to know each other. Then they start fighting. It must be hard for him.

Now let's pause another moment. Time to see what our favorite security guards are doing! Well, they were sad when the kataanger and the zutarian left the elevator. Their only entertainment was gone. Then their moods shot right back up with Sarah and Amanda entered. They were rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off, especially at Mr. Bob's expression or terror.

"What in blazes are you all do'in?" the head security guard said as he walked into the room. Security guard 1# rewound the tape to Kristy and Liz. As they watched it again, they laughed until their lungs felt as if they would explode and their side ached as if Appa had kicked them. The head security guard just stood there with an eye brow raised.

"You all are put' in this here tape on YouTube, right?"

They nodded, trying to catch their breath.

"Al' right, carry on with yer business" the head security guard said walking out of the room.

Right, now back to the shippers.

"I will never take it back!" Sarah said. This was greeted by Amanda punching her in the face. Sarah shoved Amanda of her.

"I can see you are just as crazy as my sister," Sarah said," She will get into a fist fight over something small. Unfortunately for you, I'm also like my crazy sister."

"I prefer to think of myself like my friend," Amanda replied," Who will fight over avatar!"

"Wait!" Bob said," I have no idea what you are fighting about, but stop! This is not the way to settle this! Especially in an elevator! The security people have cameras in here and they will stop this!"

What poor Bob didn't know was that the only thing the security guards were going to was make them famous by putting them on YouTube. The video would probably get no less than a million views. Someone was probably going to give them the nickname: The shippers who make our world interesting. Bob was just going to have to live with the fighting.

"Shut up!" Both girls yelled, and then the fight started. Sarah pinned Amanda, but Amanda kicked her to the other side of the elevator. Sarah got back at her by kicking her to the other side of the elevator when she approached her. Sarah went to punch Amanda, but Amanda ducked and the punch hit Bob. Back in the security room, the guards were chanting," Fight! Fight! Fight!" Amanda tackled Sarah, who got up and talked her. The fight really was getting anywhere. It was like one big wrestling match, and Bob was trying his best to avoid it. Blood was flying everywhere, adding to the already dried blood on the floor.

"This isn't getting anywhere," Sarah said.

"Right," Amanda said," There's only one way to settle this."

"Fan-Art-A-Thon!" they both screamed. Sarah took three sheets of paper and three pencils and handed them to everyone.

"What is this? What is happening?"

"It's a Fan-Art-A-Thon!" Amanda exclaimed," Draw shipping art. The rules are: Must be a PG rating, you cannot sabotage another person's art, and only one ship allowed! Go!"

"I can't-what? This is madness. No-" Mr. Bob said before the two girls screamed," JUST DRAW!"

So pencils started furiously scribbling on paper. Looks of concentration were plastered on the two girls' faces, and a look of fear was plastered on Mr. Bob's.

"So," Amanda said," Why are you here?"

"My sister," Sarah replied," She calls at 9:00 at night, asking me to drive thirty minutes away from our house, yelling something about the best thing ever. For all I know, she found a penny on the ground."

"Same thing, except me with my friend. I'd say she was crazy, but I'm just as crazy as her."

For those of you who haven't put all the pieces together yet. Sarah is Liz's, the zutarian, sister. Amanda is Kristy's, the kataanger, friend. Or that's what I assume anyway, I may be jumping to conclusions to early. But, I am normally right in my stories for some bizarre reason. Go figure.

So when the pictures were done, Sarah presented hers first. It was a picture of Sokka and Suki kissing by a camp fire, a furious Toph in the background. Amanda's was of Toph and Sokka kissing during the battle, a dead Suki in the background. She actually put some blood on Suki to make it look more real. Mr. Bob, who didn't know what REAL shippings were, drew a package. Both of their pictures were good.

"It's a tie," Amanda said.

"So we'll just have a tie breaker round." Sarah said.

"BLACKJACK TIME!" they both screamed. Amanda got some cards out and gave them to Bob.

"Your dealer," she said.

"But, I, no, you, I, crazy, can't-"

"BE THE DEALER!" they screamed.

"Ok, ok, don't hurt me."

So they played and played, but it was a tie. The final round of the game would tell all. Thankfully for Bob, it was his time to get off.

"Well, sorry," Bob said," Got to get off now!"

"No!" Amanda said," We have to finish the game!" Amanda blocked the exit while Sarah hit the door close button repeatedly. The door shut without Bob getting off.

"Yes!" Sarah screamed. They sat down to finish as Bob groaned. Right before the cards were shown, the elevator door opened on the roof, where they saw, Liz, Kristy, and two people tied to a post.

"MIKE AND BRIAN!" the two girls screamed, running over there.

"What the-" Bob said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Amanda screamed," IT'S MIKE AND BRIAN TIED TO A POST!!!"

"Wait, why are they tied to a post?" Sarah asked.

"To question them on the final shippings!" Liz answered.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sarah screamed.

"So tell us," Kristy said," Kataang, or Zutara?"

* * *

So there it is! Thanks guys, even if you aren't going to review, for taking the time to read my story, but please review :-). Chapter three is on the way!


	3. The begining of the war and marshmallows

Hello! I'm back! Sorry for my updating (or lack of, anyway). I promised myself I'd finish by this Saturday, and here I am just now finishing it at three AM. Ok, guys, if this chapter is really crappy, just tell me, and I'll rewrite it. I wrote the first part when I was really stressed, and the second part when I was incredubly tired. So if it's the most boring this ever (or is in giberish) just let me know. Oh, and I also take suggestions and critisism. This chapter is dedicated to Zukoxlover, 4V474R, momomel908, The Plaid Hatter, Lady Padfoot21, and kataang412. This chapter is also dedicated to Kristy (who is an actual person), Port, Twist, Tiki, Ian, Zuko, Maifire, my sister, and all of my other avatar/shipping friends. I salute you all!

Disclaimer: No, I'm not Mike and Brian. Go figure.

* * *

"So tell us," Kristy said," Which shipping happens?"

"We can't tell you without breaking our contract," Brian said.

"Then avatar would be cancelled," Mike said.

The rooftop was dead silent. Five girls' mouths dropped.

"Wait, what?" the jetarian said.

"That can't happen!" Liz said.

"Sad day," Kristy sulked.

"So wait, we did all of this for nothing?" Amanda said.

"What?" A very confused Mr. Bob asked," Do you all know each other or something? This is utter madness!" If only he knew that it was about to get even more insane.

Someone came running up the stairs. If only poor Mike, Brian, and Bob took these wonderful inventions called stairs. Someone might think," Stairs?! Why the hell would anyone take the stairs when there is an elevator?" Well in this case, I would be asked you why the hell you _didn't_ take the stairs. But, we would not be able to enjoy their sufferings.

The person got up to top floor shouting," Oh my Gosh! Mike and Brian tied to a post!"

"Katie!?" Mr. Bob asked, wondering why his daughter was here, and how she knew the two men tied to a post.

"Oh no, not another one!" Mike complained.

Ok, I guess now I need to describe Katie and give the jetarian a name. Ok, Katie had brown, curly hair, hazel eyes, and is tall. She's around sixteen. The jetarian I shall call Grace. She had dark brown hair and yellow/green/golden eyes that looked like the color you might find on a cat. (Yes, these eyes exist. My mother has them, and they do not look scary. They are pretty, especially when the person is wearing blue or purple, but this is irrelevant.)

"I have so many questions for you guys!" Katie said.

"Don't bother asking," Sarah said," It's against their stupid contract."

"So what now," Amanda asked.

"It's simple," Kristy said," We create a bigger shipping war than the Harry Potter one, and we fight till the last man stands!"

"Deal!" Liz said," I shall be team leader for zutara!"

"And I am team leader for kataang!" Kristy said.

"Now who joins the zutara side?"

"Well," Sarah said," I'm joining my sister!"

"And I'm joining the kataang side!" Amanda said.

So there were two on each side, and two that hadn't decided yet.

"Well, I'm going to join the zutara side," Grace said," I'm an anti-kataanger!"

Katie still hadn't decided.

"What ships do you support?" Liz asked.

"Well," Katie said," Moappa." Dead silence. "Well, and the guru and the fortuneteller."

"Any normal ships?" Amanda asked.

"Not really."

Another silence followed this. Most everyone was thinking over the ship the guru and the fortuneteller. (If anyone can think of a good name, please tell me. I haven't been able to think of one)

"Come to the kataang side. We have cookies!" Kristy said.

"Okay!" Katie said," I'm now officially a kataanger!"

"Woohoo! We converted someone!" Amanda said.

"Wait, they have cookies!?" Grace exclaimed.

"Your already on our side," Sarah said," Too late!"

"Damn it."

Little did they know, two more people would be joining them soon. Two more girls were riding on the elevator as the spoke. Two more souls would be brought into war. Two more lives would be possessed by kataang/ zutara. I could sit here and make up humorously dramatic stuff forever, but I'd rather tell you what happened to our new participants in Lswaaf. (For those who don't remember from the first chapter, it stands for legendary shipping war among avatar fans.)

In the elevator were three teenage girls. Alas, two were Avatar fans. A coincidence that two shipping fans happened to get on an elevator together, happened to be going to the top floor where there were more avatar shippers? I think not! It was fate!

The other teenage girl however, was what us avatar loving, shipping obsessed, totally crazy people call non avatar loving. She was, well normal. What you might call the popular kid at your school. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, red puffy sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and was currently examining her nails. We'll call her Hannah.

One of the shippers was extremely tall, blonde hair, deep blue eyes that stood out due to her thick eyeliner. She was fairly pale, and her shirt was all black with the blue spirit mask lying beside a stiletto (For those who don't know, Mai's daggers). The caption stated: Forever and Always. Ah, in which a maiko fan has been introduced. I shall call her Lily.

The other one was normal height, brown hair, brown eyes, and had dark skin. She had a shirt on with fire and water twisting together. The caption: True love happens no matter what obstacles. Another zutara fan has joined us for today. She will be known as Georgia.

Now at first, they didn't notice each other's shirts. The security guards however, did, and were already chanting the word fight over and over again, hoping for another video to post on their YouTube channel.

"Ew!" Hannah screamed," Why is there blood on the floor?!" Little did Hannah know, the blood wasn't near as worse as the events about to come. She had gotten on an elevator worse than the tower of terror.

"That's probably not blood," Georgia said," Maybe, it's…tomato juice?"

Lily sniffed it," No, it's blood."

"Ew!" Hannah screamed again.

Then the two avatar fans saw each other's shirts.

"Maiko fan," Georgia stated in disgust."

"Zutarian," Lily said in the same tone of voice.

"How can you even support that ship? I never got Maiko. It's so depressing and boring. Zuko deserves someone better than Mai."

"Mai, for one, is awesome. Number two, it's not that depressing! It's also sweet, slightly corny, and brings out some of dorky Zuko. Everyone loves dorky Zuko!"

"True, dorky Zuko is awesome. But I bet he would be even dorkier if he was dating Katara!"

"No he wouldn't!"

"Katara and Zuko are so much better together. Mai is a boring blob!"

"She is not! And Zuko and Mai balance each other out. One needs more emotion, one needs less. Trust me, Katara needs no more emotion. If she did, avatar would be one big tear fest."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah said, speaking for the first time since she saw the blood on the floor.

"Avatar," Replied the girls, in sync with each other.

"Oh, that stupid kid's show?" she asked.

"Avatar is not stupid! It's a complex show, with an amazing story line, incredible graphics deep characterization, martial arts action, occasional explosion, war, and it's kind of an anime, which just adds to the awesomeness!" Georgia defended.

Now before I go on to Hannah's reply, let's talk about the Y-7 rating of avatar. Now, in avatar, there is teenagers making out, yuri/yoai references, people getting high, slight nudity, people running away from home, kidnapping, child abuse, psychotic seven year olds wishing their uncle could die so their father could take the throne, implied torture, wiping memories, and some more stuff I can't think of at the top of my head. So, why can't they freaking kill Ozai? I mean really! Ok, rant over, back to the story.

"No, it's a Nick show," Hannah said," My four year old little brother watches it. It's stupid."

"Ignore it," Lily said, preventing more blood from being spilled in the elevator," Besides, you obviously don't get some of the awesomeness of avatar because you like zutara."

"That does it! We are settling this somehow, and I don't care how!" Georgia yelled, accidentally pounding her fist into about seven elevator buttons.

Hannah groaned," Good job, loser. Now you're going to make the elevator go slower than it already is going."

This was ignored. "How about we a have chubby bunny competition?" Lily suggested

Silence

"You're kidding, right?" Georgia said.

"Nope, I'm dead serious."

"We don't even have marshmallows."

"For the record," Lily said, pulling a bag out of her purse," I always carry marshmallows. Oh and what's your name? You're playing too."

"I'm not playing some stupid marshmallow game with a bunch of losers!"

"Actually, we aren't the ones backing down from a challenge, so that makes you the loser!" Georgia taunted.

Hannah glared," Fine."

"Ok," Lily said," Rules are: you have to take a marshmallow, put it into your mouth, and say the words: I am a chubby bunny. Failure to say those words, swallowing of marshmallows, or attacking someone results in disqualification. The person who has the most marshmallows in their mouth wins. If Miss Zutara Fan losses, she has to say Maiko rules and zutara sucks. Same goes for me, except vice versa. If what's your name losses, you have to say avatar is the most awesome show ever, while I record it on my phone."

"Ok," Georgia said," Sounds good…wait, attacking people?"

"I've had it happen before."

"How many times have you had a chubby bunny contest?"

"Far too many."

Quick brake from the elevator as we watch the security guards from a camera I have installed from the security room that doesn't record video, but writes down what it sees. Bet you've never seen a camera do that before!

"Wow," the second one said.

"I know," the first one agreed," This is even better than the fist fights!"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Hm, I bet the maiko fan. She seems to have played a lot. I just hope someone spits out marshmallows all over what's her name. That'd be hilarious!"

Returning from the pointless brake, Lily said," What's your name, you're first."

She tossed her a marshmallow, and she repeated the phrase clearly. The contest was just now beginning. Marshmallows were shoved into mouths; the phrase was repeated over and over again, becoming less clear as they got more and more marshmallows.

"I a ubby unny," Georgia said, trying desperately not to lose.

"A-" Hannah managed say, before swallows some marshmallow, the rest going on her shirt.

"Eww," the security guards said in sync.

"Well," the second security guard said," You got what you wished for."

"Ewww!" Hannah screamed, not very pleased with the chewed up, sticky substance on her shirt. (This is starting to really gross me out, so I'm going to stop mentioning the fact that she just spit out marshmallow.)

"Ah!" Lily said, pulling out her camera," Say it!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah," Georgia said.

"Fine, avatar is the most awesome show ever."

"Ha!" The two girls said, once again, in sync.

A few more marshmallows later for the two avatar fans (because they pwn all non avatar loving people), the doors of the elevator opened on the rooftop. The three girls walked out, the two girl's cheeks still filled with marshmallows.

"AHHH!" Lily screamed, trying desperately to talk normally," Ike an In!" Her attempt to get the words Mike and Brian out failed miserably.

"Ike and In!" Georgia said, also trying to pronounce to words.

"Oh come on!" Mike screamed.

"Can this get any worse?" Brian asked the universe. Let's see if it likes proving him wrong, and how easy he makes it.

Before I end this chapter, I'm going to do a bulls-eye view of the rooftop. So we have two girls covered in blood, two more girls covered in blood who are holding pencils and poker hands, two girls with marshmallows stuffed in their cheeks, and two who look like they are high on caffeine. All of these girls are screaming Mike and Brian. Then there are two guys tied to a post who the previously listed girls are practically worshipping. Then there's a girl with marshmallows down her front, and one guy who looks so confused he looks like he was taken to Lake Laogai, but the Dai Lee agent had no idea what he was doing and messed up the memory wiping treatment. Strange, huh?

* * *

Today's Life lesson: Never have a chubby bunny contest with someone who has them on a regular basis. You will get beat.

* * *

Ok, so there it is. Oh, and I don't know why I decided to make them have a chubby bunny contest. I just love those though! If any of you are wondering, yes the whole kataang/cookies thing was based off: Come to the dark side, we have cookies! Yes, I am a kataanger, so I don't know why i didn't put it the otehr way around, but whatever. Please reply, it won't take long, promise! Thanks to all of those who are still reading. I will try to update this story more often.


	4. Of bad cookies, and crazy cars!

Hi all! Okay, I promised myself I would have the next chapter up by this Friday, so here it is! Sorry for the crappiness of the last chapter, hopefully this one is a lot better! Let's see if I can get more reviews this time *hint hint* :-). This chapter is dedicated to The Plaid Hatter, The One Called Demetra, and Firelord Lion Heart. This chapter is also dedicated to Lily and Alexa-sensei. Without you two, I would be nothing. So, thanks to all who are reading, this is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned avatar I wouldn't be posting stuff on here would I? What's the point of these anyway; we all know none of us own avatar (though I really wish)

* * *

As dark clouds began to fill the sky, Lily swiftly jumped out of the tree she was reading in, not wanting her, or her book, to get wet. Lily always had her nose in a book, and her favorite spot to read was in the branches belonging to the tree in her backyard. Unfortunately, she wasn't at her house, but at her newly made friend Kristy's house. Kristy and their other friend Amanda got in a fight about who-knows-what, so Lily gave up trying to talk to them and took out her book that she had been trying to finish. As she got closer to the porch, she heard two very high pitched screams coming from inside the house. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not it was safe to go in (which it probably wasn't). They had either gotten into another fight, in which Lily didn't want to come anywhere near, or they were fangirling, in which Lily still might not want to come near. Or, it could be spider. Or a zombie. Who knew? Before she could decide, the fragile, screen door slammed open, and two rabid fangirls flew out of the house at top speed. Lily flinched at the fear of being trampled, but thankfully (or perhaps unthankfully; if she had been trampled she wouldn't have to deal with what they were screaming about) she wasn't.

"Lily! You have to see this!" Kristy squealed two octaves higher than her normal voice.

"If it's another picture of Sokka without his shirt, I don't want to see it," Lily replied in a bored tone, tired of all the Sokka fanservice she had seen in the past few hours. Besides, Zuko was better anyway, but they had insisted searching deviantart like mad to find pictures of the watertribe boy.

"No!" Amanda replied," It's so much better! You have to see this!" She was then dragged into the house by her friends who she was now questioning why they were that status. After they pulled her to Kristy's room, they sat her down in the chair by the computer desk. Lily's eyes widened, hoping what she saw wasn't a joke, a hallucination, or some Ricky-rolled thing. The current screen was home to a video, but not a normal video. No, it was The Western Air Temple, which they had for some reason released in Canada, and not the U.S., even though the Americans were still probably going to see it on YouTube. So why not give the Americans the high quality version, instead of some mumbling, pixilated version? In short, the network people are idiots.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Lily said. She was so shocked, and so overcome by the inner fangirl she had inside her, she dropped her book. It fell under the desk and Kristy could see the words "Icha Icha Para" though the rest of the title was blocked by the shadows Lily's feet were causing. Kristy reached for the play button, before being stopped by Amanda.

"Wait, we need to invite Katie over to watch it."

"But she lives an hour away!" Kristy complained. Amanda gave her a look, and Kristy pouted, but agreed. She called Katie, who hastily agreed to come immediately. Well, they assumed she agreed to come; they couldn't quite tell what she was saying because it all came out in screams.

"So, what will we do until she gets here?" Kristy asked.

"We could make cookies," Lily suggested.

"We could speculate what will happen in the episode!" Amanda said.

"Or, we could make cookies," Lily said.

"You'd rather make cookies than speculate over an episode?"

"What? I want sugar."

"Guys, let's make cookies while speculating," Kristy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was," Or, is Lily too blonde to multi-task?"

"Shut up," Lily mumbled as they walked towards the kitchen.

"So obviously we know the episode is about Zuko joining the gang," Kristy said, preparing the cookie ingredients.

"I hope there's a battle," Amanda and Lily said at the same time.

"You both want battles in everything!" Kristy exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what if Zuko came, but Azula and the girls followed him, and the firenation girls attack," Lily said, staring into space thinking," Zuko helps the gang, and Azula is about to be beaten, but she and Ty Lee make a run for it, while Mai stays. Then Mai and Zuko can stay together."

"Hm," Amanda pondered," But why would she follow when she didn't even know he left? I think Azula won't come, and neither will Mai."

"You just have to crush my Maiko fantasies, don't you?"

"Well," Kristy said," What if Katara doesn't want Zuko to join the group, and Aang confronts her while no one is watching why she won't even consider it and she confesses she's trying to protect him because she's in love with him!"

"That won't happen, it's too random," Lily said," If there will be kataang in the next episode-"

"There HAS to be kataang!" Kristy interrupted.

Lily shot her an annoyed glare. "As I was saying, if there is going to be kataang, Aang's going to bring up the kiss at the invasion. Of course, then they'd fall in love and live happily ever after."

"The last part sounded so weird coming from you," Amanda said, earning a death glare.

There was silence for a few moments. "What kind of cookies are we making, anyway," Kristy asked. The three had been so involved in the conversation about avatar that they hadn't realized they were shoving random items into their mixing bowl, including chili pepper, normal pepper, and Amanda's shoe (how that got in there, ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies).

"Ew, my shoe looks demented," Amanda commented, picking it out of the mixing bowl.

"Maybe we should start over?" Kristy suggested.

"No," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm," Let's leave them how they are. We'll have spicy, shoe cookies!"

"We should make Sokka cookies!" Amanda said.

"No," Lily groaned," I'm sick of all the Sokka stuff. No fanservice, no fanfiction, no cookies."

"Speaking of fanfiction," Kristy said," I found the weirdest avatar fic. I didn't actually read it, but it was called _Of Zutara, Kataang, and Elevators_. It was about shippers, not the avatar characters."

"That sounds stupid," Lily said," That violates the laws of avatar fiction."

"I know," Amanda said," Who would read it?"

So the group starting laughing about stupid fanfiction (glad to know they think themselves are stupid…did that even make sense?), and redoing the batch of cookies.

In another part of town, in a black car, four people sat. They were chatting about their day, and the weirdness that had happened in it.

"Can you believe that random midget ran into a fire hydrant?" Liz asked.

"Then proceeded to make a boat out of tree bark?" Georgia added.

"And the fact that the midget was orange with green hair?" Sarah said.

"That was madness," Grace commented.

A small silence hung over them, until it was broken by the Final Agni Kai theme.

"Sorry, I got a text," Sarah said. She looked at her phone, and when her eyes got big, everyone looked curiously at her (well, Liz slightly glanced, since she was driving and didn't want to rudely murder them all). She was paralyzed in shock, and the phone dropped out of her hands.

"What does it say?" Grace asked, before picking up the phone to see for herself. "Oh. My. Gosh," she added, also shocked, and she looked at the phone like it was a gift from God.

"Will someone please just tell me what is says?" Liz said, unable to read it because again, she was driving.

"It says," Grace began," Dear zutarian losers, you will never believe what I just found. The next episode of avatar was released in Canada, and is now on YouTube. If you already knew this information, screw you for making me waste a text. Love, Kristy."

"NO WAY!" Liz screamed, and almost hit a tree.

"Would you pay attention to your driving, sis!" Sarah yelled, coming out of her shocked state," You're going to kill us all, and then we'll never see the episode!"

"Well, there's no point in us getting ice cream," Liz said," Let's go home, and get ice cream later." She U turned in the middle of the street, causing everyone to fall to one side of the car.

"SIS!" Sarah screamed, now fearing for her life," Who gave you your driver's license?!"

"Someone on drugs, apparently," Georgia said.

"Hey!" Liz protested," It's not _that_ bad."

The other three exchanged looks. "Sorry, sis, but it sucks."

"Do you three want to become hitchhikers?" Liz threatened, immediately causing everyone to shush.

"What do you think will happen in the episode?" Grace said.

"Well, Zuko joins the group," Georgia said.

"Obviously," Sarah said," What if when he joined the group, he accidentally touches Katara's hand, they look into each other's eyes with passion and realization, then Katara blushes and walks away, Zuko smiling at her as she leaves. All of this noticed by Aang, of course."

"How cheesier could you get?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, that was already done in every single romance story out there. Bryke won't make avatar into the notebook."

"How about this," Liz said," Katara doesn't want Zuko to join at first, but everyone else is considering it, and she has a bunch of random flash backs of the crystal catacombs while sitting by herself. Then, she starts crying because of the confusion she feels now and the confusion she felt then. Zuko comes up to her, asking if she's alright. She gets angry at him, and throws ice daggers at him, which he melts. He confronts her about why she can't forgive him, and she says because of all the times he attacked them. There's a silence and rain starts to fall. She then tells him, she was the first person to trust him, and he broke her heart, and she doesn't know what she should do. She walks off, leaving Zuko standing in the rain, thinking about what she just said, and he has flashbacks too, and starts thinking about how he feels about her."

"I like the angsty Zutara," Sarah commented.

"I hope the Combustion man comes back," Grace said.

"That's stupid, why would he come back?" Georgia asked.

"It was just an idea, Gosh," Grace said.

"Sorry, the painfully descriptive Zutara scene is taking a toll on my mind. I don't even like Zutara."

"So why are you here then?"

"What does that mean!?"

"Enough arguing!" Liz said," Or I am making you get out of this car!"

They silenced, but were glaring at each other.

"Come on guys," Sarah said," Don't make her driving worse than it is."

The car immediately slammed on its brakes.

"Get out of the car, all of you."

"What!?" the three yelled.

"Come on sis, we're only three blocks away."

"Don't care, get out."

The three grumbled as they got out of the car, but thankful they were very close to Liz and Sarah's house.

"Remind me to never piss off your sister," Grace said.

"Why? It's fun," Sarah replied.

"Wait," Georgia said," If she gets to the house first, she has access to the new avatar episode."

If anyone had been looking out their window, they would have seen three girls running like maniacs.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the random Naruto joke. How many of you caught it? I welcome all comments, recomendations, suggestions, and critisism. I won't be able to upload a new chapter for a while because I'm going to camp :-). yay! But I promise to work on the next chapter as soon as I get back! Thanks to all who read, and please reply! I'll give you spicy, shoe cookies!


End file.
